Gundam Seed: Twist of Fate
by Logius Scriba
Summary: Was it a twist of fate that Kira's life was changed. Despite chains of suicide attempt, will this second chance change what has happened. Alternative Reality. Time-travel. Female Kira x ? Chapter:1


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

**Gundam Seed: The Twist of Fate**

**Summary**: Was it a twist of fate that Kira's life was changed. Despite chains of suicide attempt, will this second chance change what has happened. Alternative Reality. Time-travel. Female Kira x ?

* * *

**Chapter 1: The End?**

* * *

I wondered if I didn't check my messages, would it have been any different …

It was late Saturday September 8 CE 84, I had arrived on the remote mobile base R&D Ikaria, returning from two months from under a coma. My work for the military was done; I was planning on retiring from all active research by the end of the year and probably settle with my life, but I was alone. Cagalli, Athrun, Ms. Ramius, Lacus and the one I truly loved are gone from this world. 'I hated it' I remember the first time when I was sixteen, the moment were I entered the Strike's cockpit. The first time I lost my innocence to war, killing one of Athurn's comrades to the little girl dying in the shuttle. If only I stopped him from trying to save me that time. That was over ten years ago, ten years past by really fast. Ten year left scars that will never heal. I was alone in this empty world. Even when I received news that that the Freedom was going to decommissioned and destroyed. The last piece of my memories with Lacus disappeared in a blink of an eye. I walked in my lab with a cup of steaming coffee in my hand and turned on my terminal. Waiting for the program to fully boot, I decided to check my inbox for any research data when I was in coma and I found some interesting research notes.

Dr Yamato,

If you're reading this message, then I'm mostly likely on my way to Jupiter to create the new generator units for our research to continue. I am glad you make a full recovery after the accident that occurred in the last two months. It seemed that both drives required a stabilizing unit to balance out the energy output. Over the past month, I made a major breakthrough with the drives here in the lab.

Aeolia Schenberg

P.S. Most of the research staff are either with me or on vacation in ORB. I didn't know when you'll recover so I left the Karos on to keep you company when you return. I'll be looking forward to our honeymoon after we're done with this project.

I stared at my screen with a sadist smile, my wish was about to come true. I had achieved what I wanted to do over ten years ago. The clock slowly counted down as the silver generator on the other side of the lab began to power up. She looked at the gold ring on her finger. The very ring that Aeolia had used to propose to her nine months ago. 'Sorry Aeolia but I always wanted to die' The new energy generators, GN Drives, that Aeolia came up with his brilliant mind was simple extraordinary. I felt bad inside knowing that I used him to help me commit suicide. His life's work would be used to take the very life of his research partner and wife.

**Flashback May 21 CE 82**

"A world of peace you say" Kira asked rhetorically as she sipped her cup of tea. She was in her research partner's apartment, "The Solar Network grid, the Orbit elevators, and lastly the GN drives, all revolutionary technologies that could change the face of humanity. Your contradicting yourself."

"Despite that human being must continue their evolution toward the future." Aeolia continued as he slid another holographic diagram over his shoulders. "We must bring forth the dialog of true understanding … Not by arms on the battle field but thru talks over the table."

"It is an endless cycle, Aeolia." Kira muttered bitterly as she stared at her cup of black tea. Her eyes have long lost lust of innocence and life. "You're wasting your time."

"That maybe but this endless cycle …no this endless waltz: the first three beats of War, Peace and Revolution continue on forever. However, history will change when the Gundams are needed again." Aeolia answered as he continued typing on his terminal. He only stopped to take a sip of his cold black tea.

"Only then is where we will find true peace … Isn't that right … Angel of Freedom."

**End of Flashback**

'Now I have to end this'

'I have tried many attempts in suicide' Kira thought to herself as she began to disengage the safety protocols. The screen turned bright red as she broke the last firewall that protected the core program that Aeolia had placed during her research. She had to admit, the guy was as paranoid as her.

"Level 7 Cleared … Beginning Deactivation of safety protocols" Kira muttered as she typed in the new command program. "Sealing off all outputs … Increasing drive harmonization rate from 23.01% to 120% … Confirmation … Yes"

With that the emergency evacuation alarm went off and her counter programs went to work as it blocked all attempts from the system from shutting down the drives. The drives began to overload one by one, creating large scaled explosions around the base. The last began to glow red as it was ready to explode due to all the outputs being sealed off.

"I guess I'll meet you guys on the other side" Kira smiled as a trail of tears fell from her eyes. A bright flash blinded Kira as explosions engulfed the whole base. Kira felt lighter and lighter as she slowly blacked out.

'Massive waves of green particles exploded from the station, leaving nothing behind'

'But I was wrong'

* * *

** Author Note**: I hope you all like this story and hope to hear your opinion about this story. Beta Readers for hire.


End file.
